Ikari Lee, The Green Beast
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. Shinji Ikari was dumped at the age of 3, Rock Lee was an orphan found at the age of 3, coincidence?, I think not, let's see how Lee will deal after finding that his true name is Shinji!. THIS STORY IS BEING CONTINUED IN THE CROSSOVERS SECTION
1. Chapter 1

**Magnus:** Hi to all the good readers that look at my works, here is my first story of the Evangelion universe, and I'll be using my favorite character: Rock Lee. I really hope you enjoy this work, because I'm going to put a lot of effort on it, now take a look at the warnings:

1) Expect some OOCness

2) The story line of Evangelion will be twisted to suit my tastes (ie: Lee is not going to be attracted to Kaoru)

3) Expect the use/abuse of the Suiken and some of the youthfulness of Lee

4) Expect some references from the Super Robot Wars universe

5) I really expect you to read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed with gratitude

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Naruto, as well as anything you believe is being mentioned here, this story can be found in both the Evangelion and Naruto archives.

* * *

**Ikari**** Lee: The Green Beast**

**Chapter 1**

**Who am I?**

Rock Lee, the Handsome Green Beast, has been many things during his 11 years in the village of Konoha, he has been called weak, weird, eccentric; he has been injured, healed, crippled, rejected an inhuman number of times by the girl he loved; but in the end, he was part of the village, he knew he was an orphan, who knows from where, they found him at the age of 3, without memory, he always knew that he didn't belonged to that village, he wasn't able to mold chakra, God knows why, he wasn't born to be a ninja at all, but after 11 years, no one was able to deny that he was one of the most powerful genins, and maybe more powerful than most chunins, by now his speed, brute strength, and accuracy were more than enough to compensate the lack of ninjutsus and genjutsus, up today, is common to say that Rock Lee, wasn't accepted by the village, HE made them accept HIM, up to the point of forcing all the other ninjas to respect him, and this, made him to never doubt about himself, to never doubt who he was... until today.

It was a pretty normal morning for Lee, he just woke up before the sun, made his warming exercises (which consists in an inhuman number of flexions and push ups), and then made his usual inhuman number of running laps around the village, all before the sun fully showed itself, he was in his last lap when Gai-sensei called him, this was not unusual, from time to time Gai gave him an extra training or teach him a new move, but what was unusual today was the sad face he made, as if someone important to him just died, "Lee, I have something important to show you", Lee nodded and followed his sensei to an old cabin, deep into the forest of Konoha, the walk was silent, and this was unnerving, because we are talking about the most loudly people of Konoha, suddenly, Lee couldn't resist it anymore, Gai-sensei never spent that much time in silence (His last record of not talking is of 2.3 minutes), "Gai-sensei, is something wrong?", by now, they were just outside the cabin, "I'm sorry Lee, but after all this time, I think is just time for you to know about your past, I was too selfish for not telling you the truth, is just that we didn't knew what to do when we found you 11 years ago, please, come inside, and take a look at who you are..."

One week later...

"All normal lines are out of order due to the state of special emergency.", at the sound of the recorded machine, the young boy hung up the phone, he was awestruck at his arrival, he never had been in a city so big and complex like this, so much was his awe, that he took a lot of time to realise that the city was empty, and now, the person who was supposed to take him to his father was late, and how much he hates to be late!, reaching for the photo that was in his belt, he took a glance of the person who was appointed to pick him up, a young woman, maybe in her late 20's, beautiful, but the way she was posing in the image was somewhat startling for him, '_Just what kind of people live in this city?'_, while thinking in all the possibilities, he caught something with the corner of the eye, it was a girl, a young and pretty girl, she was wearing an school uniform, her skin was pale, her hair blue, and her eyes were red, he stared at her, not as much as he wanted, because the sound of scared birds made him turn, and when he turned to stare at her again, she was no longer there, and then the hell broke loose.

The inhuman roar made him turn to the outskirts of the city, were he saw something born from the nightmares, a giant monster, with pitch black skin and bone like armor, but the boy didn't cowered, his training kicked in, and then tried to study the monster, at least until he heard the sounds of the helicopters, which distracted him, "What the... did I entered a war zone by accident?!", then 2 missiles flew just by his side, in direction to the monster, he followed the path of the missiles until they exploded before getting to the monster, "What was that?, a barrier?", he spoke to himself, then the giant slashed toward an helicopter, using some kind of energy spike that came out of it's hand, destroying the helicopter and sending it towards the place where he was, landing by a few hundred meters of his current position, at first he thought on helping the pilots of the helicopter, but after seeing the giant landing over the machine he decided that giant monsters were out of his league, however, before he could start to run to a better spot, a blue sports car was already stopping in front of him, then the door opened, revealing the driver.

"Shinji Ikari?!", the woman shouted, she was the one from the photo, _'I guess I have to stick to that name for the time begin'_, the boy thought, "Yes, are you Captain Katsuragi?", the boy replied both calm a polite, "That's me, now hop in, we have to get out of here now", she was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the speed that the boy used to get into the car, she only raised the speed of the car and started to drive like maniac, the boy decided that it was due the giant monster in the nearby, now, somewhat away from the monster, the woman started to talk to the boy, "Sorry that I'm late! I had some... problems getting through. Why today of all day had this to happen?", then she tried to take a better look of the boy, he was much more taller than expected, he looked more like a 16 years old teenager than a 14 one, he was wearing a green spandex outfit that was showing his well developed and athletic body, however, she also noticed his bandaged arms and hands, this made her not to say that he looked weird, because if he was a boxer, she wasn't in position to made him angry, not right now, suddenly, the boy replied.

"Captain Katsuragi, care to explain what is happening, because I'm sure that giant monsters are not a common sight here", _'Not that I never saw one before'_, he added mentally, "Well, don't laugh at this, but we call it Angel, in fact...", Misato was cut by the boy, "Strange, why would the army stop the attack, did they gave up?", at his remark, Misato stopped the car, and used her binoculars to take a look at the battle field, then she gasped, "OH NO!, they are dropping a N2 mine!", before the boy had a chance to ask, a massive explosion happened, the light was intense, and the sound deafening, Misato was about to pin down the boy, when she felt a pair of very strong arms holding her, the shockwave hit the car, making it roll up to the edge of the way, but the interior of the car was empty, Misato was still wondering what did just happened, one moment she was about to shield the boy from the impact, and after blinking once, she was being hold bridal style by the boy, just behind a big rock, just big enough to shield them both from the shockwave, after a few seconds of staring at her savior, the mouth of Misato started to move, "What?... When?...How?", not coherently of course, then the boy turned to face her, with concern on his face, "Are you ok, Captain Katsuragi?", after a few more seconds of being mesmerised, she replied, "Misato...", "Huh?", the boy was a little puzzled, "Just call me Misato, and I'm fine... I think... thank you", Misato continued, now, seeing that she was fine, he let her stand, then Misato started to see her surroundings, and noticed some startling facts, like the distance between the rock and the car, _'Those are more than 50 meters, how could he took me here before the shockwave could hit us?'_, "Oh well (sigh), now we need to put the car on the road to continue", Misato stated, knowing the trial to put the car on its wheels, but before she could ask the boy to lend a hand in the process, he walked to the car, and, to add more uneasiness to her damaged nerves, he made the car roll without much effort, then he turned to look at her, "Shall we go now?", he asked, with the most cute and goofy smile she had ever seen.

Back on the road and some time later...

"Misato-san", the boy, who was now eye twitching, tried to make his presence acknowledgeable, "Yes?", was the reply of a smiling Misato, "I Understand that we are on an emergency state, I understand that you have some military rank, and I understand that we were in need of a spare battery to keep moving... what I don't understand is why did you took enough batteries to lit up a light house!", Misato groaned, she never liked to be lectured, and being lectured by a 14 years old smart-mouth-dressed-in-green-spandex kid, was much more worst, so, she decided to avoid the topic by picking the car phone, after a few greetings, the conversation seemed to come to an end, "Sure. Don't worry. He is under my protection at top priority. Prepare a car train for us. An express one, please. Yes. I'll bear the full responsibility for him because it was my idea to meet him in the first place, bye", Misato was smiling again, unknown to her, this particular boy wasn't one to let slip things, "Misato-san, ignoring a person to avoid a conversation is impolite, but doing it to avoid responsibility is very unyouthful!", Misato pondered at this statement as hard as her brain allowed her, she blinked once, twice, thrice..., _'Unyouthful?, doesn't that means not young?... did he called me old?...DID HE CALLED ME OLD?!'_, at this point, a vein popped in Misato's forehead, "DID YOU JUST CALLED ME OLD?! NOW YOU ARE GONNA HAVE IT!", and then she got to the top speed of her car, going from one side to another of the road in a way that the boy decided was unsafe and unhealthy, "Misato-san!, please control yourself!".

After some more of Misato's madness, they arrived alive and in one piece to the train, and now were descending into a tunnel toward their destination, the NERV HQ, "So, this NERV thing, is were my father works, right?", the boy asked, "Yes, NERV is a secret organization directly attached to the UN, the Commander has a very important project under his wing, remember the Angel, well, we have the only thing that can battle it... nervous to meet your father?", at the that question, the always happy face of the boy dropped a little, "Not really, is just that I don't remember him, I don't know anything about him", Misato was taken aback and tried to symphatize, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Shinji, I guess that 11 years of not seeing someone have that effect, but, I'm sure you have to have some memories", the boy turned to face her, and smiled again before explaining, "Misato-san, I didn't knew that my name was Shinji until one week ago, let alone knew that I had some family left", at this statement, Misato froze, in front of her, was a boy who was striped from his identity, and in top of that, he seemed happy, she hopped that whatever spectative he had of his father, wouldn't put him under heavy depression, then she decided to change the topic, "Did you got your ID-Card?"...

Some time later, and a few wrong turns...

Misato and the boy were already in the elevator, and Misato didn't knew what to think, in one hand, the boy was annoying to no end, nothing escaped from his sight, and he remarked it, her driving skills, her greed, and now, her sense of direction, and to add the cherry of the cake, he also took the freedom of remarking that she was holding the map upside-down; in the other hand, he was so polite and gentle, during all his remarks, he never took the chance to mock at her, even now he was silent, without any need to remark the fact that she was lost, this was giving her a hard time, until the doors of the elevator opened, showing a female blonde, with a very annoyed face, she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit and a lab coat, "You have to tell me how you do it, Misato! We are short of hands and time! Don't tell me you got lost again...", the blonde woman was obviously angry at Misato, and Misato culdn't help but to feel the weight of being lectured again and again, "ARGH!, SORRY!", Misato finally shouted, unable to take the lecturing anymore, this made the blonde woman feel more relaxed, "It can't be helped..., so, is this the boy we were looking for?", the blonde asked, and now, Misato felt more comfortable with the change of topic, "Yes, the 'Third Child' according to Marduck's report", the boy couldn't make sense of the title, but besides his bad feeling about all of this, he decided to be polite and introduce himself, "I'm Ro... er... Shinji Ikari, pleased to meet you", the blonde turned to face him, noticing the stuttering, and after a second of thinking, she replied, "Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, pleased to meet you too, and don't worry that much about your name, I already have your profile, and I'm aware of the fact that you barely discovered your true identity, you'll get used to it with the time".

Silently, he followed the bickering between the two women, while walking through the corridors, trying to memorize the layout. It was a real emergency as it sounded, and they talked about a Unit-01 with a minimal chance of activating it at all. There were a lot of technical terms he didn't understood, mixed in with some barbs. Finally they reached a pitch-black room. Since he was trained in the ways of the ninja, he didn't need any light to notice his surroundings, the liquid that was below the catwalk, he knew it was not water, it had a smell like the one of the blood mixed with something else, he also noticed another presence, something big, he tried to fix his sight on the direction of the presence, just then, the lights went on, and he saw it, "This is the Multi-purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine EVANGELION, developed in secret to fight the menace of the Angels, the last hope of mankind!", Ritsuko explained, with no little pride in her voice, but the boy was just staring, until he made his mind verbal, "Is a demon... and is purple...", at his statement, a vein in the forehead of Ritsuko popped out, but before she could made her point, another voice interrupted them.

"It's been a while", the voice felt like icy water to the boy, then he turned his face to take a look at the man, and when his eyes fell on their target, his mind was flooded by the lost memories of his identity, long forgotten memories from the days when he was 3 years old, before start living in Konoha, he saw himself, sobbing, and his father going away, telling him that he was useless, and blaming him for the death of his mother, that memory took only half second to be processed, and then, something on him awakened, a feeling that he thought he'll never have, 'HATE', his eyes hardened, his muscles tensed, his jaw clinched, and he lowly growled, unknown to him, he was deploying a killer intent that was almost as strong as the one of Orochimaru, Misato and Ritsuko were paralyzed, unable to think, only the self-control of Gendo allowed him to keep facing the now angry boy, "Why?", the boy asked, "Why did you called me?", he asked again, "Because now I have an use for you, to pilot the EVA and to fight the Angels", Gendo replied, for a few seconds, the ambient tensed, until the boy come back in control, decreasing the killer intent, then he decided to talk, "Only for that?!... you know, for a moment, I really thought that after 11 years of being lost, you'll feel sorry for dumping me, but you haven't changed a bit!, so, forget it, I'll return to my home, to my family, where I'm important, you stay here and root or go outside and tell that demon that I'm not going to go outside to play with it", "SHINJI!!!", Misato shouted, only to get interrupted by Gendo.

"Very well", Gendo said, he wasn't expecting to see his son so strong minded, his plan to breaking him didn't work, but everyone is manipulable (at least in his mind), it was only a matter of find the correct incentive, so, he turned to the intercom, and started to speak loud enough to be heard by the people in the EVA cage, "Fuyutsuki, bring in Rei...she is still alive... the spare proved to be useless", the boy was about to leave when the doors opened, and a grunery was brought, the girl that was being carried on it, was badly injured, so badly that the boy's heart broke in that moment, and a new wave of hate took over him, and a word that he thought he'll never say came out of his mouth in the form of a savage yell, "BASTARD!!!!, HOW YOU DARE TO DO THIS TO HER?!, I WON'T ALLOW YOU!!!", he moved with unholy speed to the grunery, knocking away the people that was moving it, he recognized her, she was the same girl he saw before meeting Misato, but that wasn't important right now, "Ssshhh, everything will be allright, I won't let anyone harm you", he reassured her, it was his duty as a gentleman, but to Rei, it was something more, even when she was stripped of all emotion, she felt her heart pounding faster, this boy was emanating an aura of affection that was unleashing a brutal attack to the ice walls of her soul, but to Gendo, this sight was a signal of his victory, he just needed another little push, "Is either her or you".

Before the boy could reply, the Angel made its opinion heard, there was the sound of an explosion, the room was shaken, trying to prevent further damage to Rei, the boy took hold of the grunery, then the sound of debris falling made everyone in the cage gasp, it was falling directly on the kids, the boy turned to look up, and made the calculations to intercept the debris, but never got the chance, a purple blurr came between them and the debris, it was the hand of the EVA protecting them, and upon seeing this, he made his choise, "Fine, I'll do it, but this girl will be properly attended, and if upon my return she is not in bed and well treated, not only I will leave, but I'll also have your head, understood?"

A few minutes latter...

The boy, now inside the entry plug, was being grateful for not being claustrophobic, _'Ok... now, how does this diabolic thing works?, geez, I bet I will do better alone than in this thing'_, during this train of thoughts, he heard something he didn't liked, it was the sound of his space being filled with the liquid he saw outside, "Excuse me, Dr. Akagi, but is this your idea of how to get rid of me?", the boy asked annoyed, if he needed to escape, the plug will show little resistance against him, "Don't worry. After your lungs fill with LCL, it'll directly supply you with oxygen. You'll get used to it soon," Ritsuko tried to reassure him over the comm, but she was lousy with it. He tried to hold his breath for a while, but finally he had to give in and the LCL filled his lungs. To his surprise, he really was able to breathe, but... "Ugh!, this is horrible!", he complained, "Stand it! You are a boy, aren't you?" Misato tried to reprimand him, "Misato-san, this smell like blood, so, don't tell me that is not disgusting, by the way, Dr. Akagi, I think is time for you to tell me how this thing works, it would be very bad if I engage the monster without knowing what to do", the boy was right, up to now he wasn't being explained the functions of the Unit-01, "Do not worry too much on the controls, you are synchronized with the EVA, so, try to think your movements", Ritsuko explained, and now the boy was smirking, "So, basically this thing is going to do what I think?", the boy asked, "That is just what I said, Shinji", Ritsuko replied, at this, the boy closed his eyes, and tried to focus, _'To master a weapon, a shinobi needs to use it as an extension of his body, and this, is just that, a weapon'_.

"Success! The EVA-01 has went online for the first time ever!" Maya Ibuki, Ritsuko's assistant, reported, reading the data from the screen, but gasped afterwards, "Sempai!, the synch rate is of 65.8 percent!", "WHAT?!, that's impossible!", Ritsuko was awestruck, she was spectating a high synch ratio, due to the secret inside the EVA, but this was beyond her reasoning, "All values of the harmonics are normal. Everything is under control. We are ready to launch," Maya concluded her report, and at once, the EVA was being readied in the catapult, and Misato decided to say some last words, "Shinji, are you ready?", the boy turned to see the monitor, still unused to that name, "As ready as I can be, Misato-san", he replied, "Ok, please, comeback in one piece", at Misato's concern, the boy gave her a goofy smile, "Ok, LAUNCH!", Misato finally commanded.

At the superfice...

Several things were spected from the EVA and the boy, like a first step, or an stumble, but what they saw was clearly not expected, the first second the EVA got free of the restrains, it took something like a battle stance, it was standing completely straight, it's left leg was in front, making it to be side standing, it's right hand closed was behind it's back, it's left hand was being held in front of the EVA in an open like fashion, with the palm facing the face of the EVA, in the bridge only one person was able to barely recognize the stance, "It looks like the strong fist style", Maya said, it was no secret that she was a fan of the martial arts, the other personnel of the bridge didn't say anything, until the EVA started the attack, it ran toward the Angel, but it didn't ran as anyone would spected, it ran diabolically fast, in a low stance fashion, the right hand still on the back, the lef one was being held to the side, almost touching the ground, the Angel may have being scared, because instead of waiting for him, it decided to shoot it's eye beam, but the EVA evaded it by changing course to the side, only a little, and then kept running to the Angel, this move was enough to surprise everyone on the bridge, not only he was able to dodge the attack, he didn't lose the momentum, speed or coordination, the word 'impossible' was sounding with much more frequency, and then, they heard a battle cry comming from the EVA, thanks to the open commlink, "KONOHA SENPU!!!" (Leaf Whirlwind), the EVA leaped, and made a spinning action that ended in a kick, the kick was less impressive than effect it had on the Angel, because instead of only being knocked out, it was projected with such potence that everyone in NERV got their jaws dropped to the floor, then to add much more surprise, the EVA not only ran after the Angel, it passed the Angel by some kilometers, it came to a sudden stop, changed to a lower stance, the right fist was now visible, he was ready to receive the incoming Angel, and then, another war cry.

"KONOHA GORIKI GOKEN!!!" (Leaf Powerful Strong Fist), the fist of the EVA connected with core of the Angel, with such violence that the core not only broke, but the sound produced by that was like the one of a thunder, and then the Angel exploded, it selfdestructed, unable to do anything against the might of the boy and the EVA, in the bridge, no one was able to believe what they saw, "This... was not as planned... do you think this will change the scenario", Fuyutsuki, the vice commander, questioned to Gendo, "This is not as expected, but, there will be many other chances for the EVA to be awaken, for now we'll have to be patient, and wait". Now, on the screen in the bridge, the image of the EVA, walking triumphant, was being seen, suddenly, the image of the face of the boy appeared in the screen, smiling, "WOW!, at first it was hard to move, but then it became faster and easier to move, by the way, how is Rei-san?", the boy talked without any trace of fear or agitation, the brain of Ritsuko was still trying to process the event, _'From where did this boy came from?'_, but she wasn't able to say what she had in mind, because Misato took the word, "She is being well treated in the medical wing, thank you Shinji, for saving us all", then the boy spoke once more, but this time without his goofy smile, "Lee, just call me Lee, I haven't been called Shinji in 11 years, and I prefer the name that my people gave me, however I'll take my family name, in memory of my mother", Misato was surprised, as well as Ritsuko and Maya, to Gendo this was an insult, but Misato decided to accept the will of Lee, "Very well, thank you and welcome, Ikari Lee"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you liked it, you think it could be better?, please send your comments, I really will apreciate it, and see ya in next chapter!


	2. Notice

**Notice:**

I'm really sorry for posting the story more than once, but I really wanted it to be read, so, if you want to keep reading this story, please search it on the crossover section. Now, I want to state some points to answer some of the reviews:

If my type of writing seems so bad, is because I'M A SCIENTIST, I'm used to read huge chunks of info at great speed without losing any detail, but if anyone want's to edit my chapters into something more easy to read, please do it, and send the edited chapter to: marco_a_ and it will be posted with the proper thanks.

Before I advance more into the plot, I want the opinions of the readers, the main pairing will be Lee X Rei (or is Shinji X Rei?), but it could turn into a Lee X Harem if I get enough reviews asking for that, if you want some of the other ninjas (ie: Gai-sensei, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, etc...) to visit Lee at some point, you'll need to give me ideas for the correct timing, but none of them will use an EVA, ok?

Thank you for reading my fanfics, and keep supporting me with your constructive criticism, I'm trying to improve.


End file.
